1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for the transportation, storage and production of cementitious mixtures. More particularly the invention concerns a silo for containing sand and cement and an apparatus for transporting the silo.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In the past, concrete has been provided at the job site generally in one of two ways. In the so-called "ready mix" method, the concrete is delivered to the job site in large mixer trucks which mix the concrete in transit. In accordance with this method, the concrete is delivered in a ready mixed, ready to use form. While the "ready mix" method is convenient, it is usually quite expensive and substantial delays can occur if the supplier of the concrete does not maintain agreed upon schedules. Further, by this method direct control by the general contractor of the character and quality of the mix is lost.
The second general method of obtaining concrete at the job site involves the actual mixing of the concrete at the site using materials which have previously been delivered and stored on site. This method presents several problems. In the first place, the addition of cement to the aggregate is usually done manually and is difficult to control with the required degree of accuracy. Also the sand usually has to be dried completely so that the correct mix proportions can be achieved. The drying of the sand is a time consuming and costly process. Transportation of the cement and aggregate is also a problem in many cases.
The present invention provides a meaningful alternative to the commonly practiced prior art methods and uniquely solves the problems inherent in these methods.
As will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a uniquely configured silo for storing precise volumes of sand or other aggregate and a binder such as cement. Also provided is a truck for transporting the silo and a novel lifting mechanism for manipulating the silo.